


Adventure, probably

by FallenAngelMuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 13th doctor x reader - Freeform, F/F, Other, graham x reader (friendship), ryan x reader (friendship), yaz x reader (friendship)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelMuse/pseuds/FallenAngelMuse
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Screech

It was a regular, normal, boring day. Well, as normal as could be during a global pandemic. Everyone in your house was at work, but you were beyond bored and sick of laying around and watching T.V., so you decided to adventure into the backyard for a bit. Feeling the warm sun on your face, you sat down on the grass and closed your eyes, quite enjoying the alone time in the great outdoors. Although, that was until a loud screech sounded and you were thrown from your sitting position onto your back, the breath knocked out of your lungs as a weight sat on your chest. What stood above you was a terrifying creature with horns, glowing eyes, and monstrous teeth, it's breath smelling of sulfur and rot. Black spots started to crowd your vision as the creature deprived you of oxygen. Your wide eyes were focused on the thing that sat on top of you when a whirring sound came from your left, but you couldn't turn your head due to the abomination controlling your attention

"Oi," a voice rang out, "you aren't supposed to be on this planet." You struggled against the grip of the creature. "Let her go, or I swear you will regret not listening to me." The voice said again.

"Doctor, are you sure about this? You usually don't threaten--" another person voiced.

"I've got this, Yaz." The thing on you growled at the person and you heard a sigh, but you were starting to lose consciousness, so everything was a bit muffled. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but you left me no choice. If you get off her, you can have me." The creature growled, seeming to ponder the offer before letting out a screech and slamming you against the ground, leaving you gasping. The weight was off your chest and you heard a zap.

"Brilliant!" The first voice shouted. "I didn't think that would work. Did you think it would work?" The person started to ramble before being cut off.

"Erm, Doctor? Don't you think we should check on her?"

"Check on... oh yes! Thanks, Yaz!" Three people came into view, kneeling next to your coughing and gasping form. You heard a buzz next to your ear and a gasp, it was at that point that you knew something was wrong. Tears fell from your eyes as you coughed and struggled to breathe. 

"Hey there, it's going to be okay, we're going to keep you safe." A soft voice, the voice from before, said. There was a conversation between the people, but you closed your eyes and started feeling dizzy. You heard a muffled apology before you were scooped up into someone's arms. You turned your head into their jacket and let out a muffled scream of pain, and it was at that point that you finally went unconscious.

A/N: Super sorry, but this is a short one! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading <3


	2. Ouch

You woke up, brain fuzzy and a little dizzy. You tried to sit up before wincing and hissing in pain. 

“Hey, hey, hey… take it slow, I haven’t checked you out yet.” A familiar voice off to the side said. The voice belonged to a woman with short, blonde hair and hazel eyes that reflected concern about your well-being. She helped you lay back down before introducing herself. “Hello, I’m the Doctor. What’s your name?” She asked as she pulled a stethoscope from the inside pocket of the lilac coat she was wearing. Pressing it to your chest, her other hand took your wrist to feel your pulse. 

“It’s Y/N,” you replied, coughing as you did so, as you were still having some difficulty breathing. While taking the stethoscope off and putting it back in her coat pocket she said,

“Y/N? That’s a nice name, brilliant name, actually.” She smiled and rolled up her jacket sleeves before looking at you with sympathy. “This might hurt a bit.” You shot her a questioning look as she placed her hands on either side of your torso, moving upwards, with her face scrunched up as she examined you. You gasped and cried out, grabbing her forearm, as she pressed on your ribs. “Sorry,” she said. “You might have a couple bruised ribs, which would normally take a couple months to heal, but thanks to this,” she held up some sort of medical-looking device, “it will take only a couple of hours.” She gently took your hand off her arm and positioned the device at your inner elbow. She looked at you and pressed a button on the device. You felt a sharpness and then a cooling sensation throughout your body, almost like all of your muscles were relaxing. This glorious feeling was short-lived however, because a deep pain bloomed in your chest. 

“There we go, the medicine is starting to take effect. Beautiful medicine, this. Got it from a wonderful planet, kind people, great medical system. Can’t for the life of me remember the planet though.” She rambled before looking to you and seeing the distress on your face. “While that’s working, you are going to take a little rest--” She spoke, before you cut her off.

“But I don’t even know where…” You started before her hand came to rest on your cheek.

“Shh, you’re alright. You’re with me and the fam and we’re going to take care of you, I promise. Sleep.” She whispered as your eyelids grew heavy and closed, her words seeming to send you into a deep sleep.

A/N: Okay, so maybe a lied a little bit about the length of this chapter. BUT you have to cut me some slack because this is basically just the introduction bit. Enjoy! <3


	3. And So It Begins...

When you woke up, you found yourself in considerably less pain than before. Wow, whatever that medication was must have worked, you thought to yourself before sitting up with ease. You were in a large room filled with medical equipment. There were a couple of beds off to your right, all behind curtains of course, and a room off to the left labeled ‘O.R.’ Planting your feet on the ground, you looked down and could see you were still wearing the clothes from before, albeit a bit dirtier. Noticing there was no one else in the room with you, you went out into the corridor to try to find someone.   
Listening to the hum of wherever you were, you followed the corridor and came to a control room of sorts. A bit odd for a hospital, but alright, you thought. The room had hexagonal lights on the walls and in the middle stood a console surrounded by orange-glowing crystals. Stepping more into the room, you heard voices off to the side. 

“Well, when will she wake up? She looked a little worse for wear when the doc gave her that medicine.” A voice said. You looked over and saw an older gentleman with a younger man and woman. 

“She’ll wake up when she wakes up, Graham. She’s all you’ve been focused on for the past two days.” The younger girl said to the gentleman and laughed as she crossed her arms. 

“Listen, I’m just worried about the kid!” The older man, Graham, exclaimed. The man next to him scoffed a bit.

“You’re starting to sound like Nan there, granddad.” The other man said. He chuckled as he spoke, but had a sad look in his eye. 

“Alright, gang! Sorry about that, had to fix one of the panels in the library, it kept shooting out bubbles.” A blonde woman shouted behind you as you jumped. “Ah! You’re awake!” She said. “Do you remember who I am?” She asked as she came closer to you, taking out her stethoscope again. You shook your head as she placed the tool to your chest and grabbed your wrist.  
“Where am I exactly,” you asked, “and who are you?” The woman took off the stethoscope and scrunched her nose before smiling brightly at you.

“I’m the Doctor, and these are Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. My fam.” She grinned, pointing to the younger man, woman, and older gentleman. “And you, Y/N, are aboard my TARDIS.” 

“Your… what?” You questioned.

“My TARDIS. It’s my spaceship, well, space and time ship. Stands for time and relative dimension in space.” The Doctor said as she stepped up to the console. Everyone, except the Doctor, was looking at you for a few seconds before grinning. 

“You’re taking it rather well,” Graham said. “Better than I took it.” He smiled kindly.

“Well, considering that a lot of weird things have happened today, I’m not exactly fazed.” You replied, offering up a small smile. The Doctor’s voice piped up from over at the console.

“Two days, actually.” She told you. “You’ve been out for a while, healing takes hard work!” 

“I was out for two days?” You asked incredulously, staring at the group.

“Yeah, but don’t worry! The Doctor will take you right back home, and it will only be minutes since we took you.” Yaz assured you as she walked over to where you were standing, giving you a reassuring shoulder squeeze. “It will be like you never left, promise.” She smiled. The Doctor looked over at her friend and smiled sadly.

“Then you can go back to your life and pretend it never happened.” The Doctor said, turning back to the console and pulling a lever.

“But.. it did happen. Right?” You questioned. “This isn’t pretend and it did happen.” You crossed your arms and looked at the Doctor as she looked at you. 

“Well, yes, but no. You see, I can erase the memory of meeting me and the fam, and what happened, and you won’t even remember it.” 

“What if I want to remember it? What if I don’t want to go back to my life?” The Doctor looked at you when you said these words with an unreadable expression. There was a silence before Ryan spoke.  
“Well, she can travel with us, can’t she, Doctor?” He proposed. There was a brief silence before the Doctor gave you the biggest grin you’ve ever seen.

“Yes! Oh, brilliant, Ryan! 10 points to Sinclair for great ideas! I am still doing points, aren’t I? Or am I on to stars now…” She trailed off before running up to you and giving you a large hug, spinning you a bit in the process. She ran back to the console with that grin still on her face.

“That sounds great, but I do have to go home.” You said, and the Doctor’s face fell for a moment before she put on a fake smile. 

“You’re right, sorry. I’ll take you home.” She pressed a button and then another lever and the ship took off. 

“I just have to pack a few things, but it will only take me a few minutes, ten at the most, and then I’ll be ready to go.” You said and she gave you a confused look. 

“But.. you said you wanted to go home?” 

“Well, yeah, I have to grab some things if I’m going to be traveling with you all. I don’t want to be ill-prepared.” You laughed. The genuine smile returned to her face before there was a slight jolt of the ship.

“Oh, brilliant! Alright, the TARDIS has just landed, you have ten minutes. Oh, this is going to be so fun! Traveling, exploring, helping the universe… you’re part of the fam now!” She remarked. “Well, go on! You have to pack!” She made a shooing motion towards the door, which, you noticed, looked like a blue police box door from the ‘60s. You walked toward the door, but realized no one was following you.

“Aren’t you coming? I’m pretty sure I could find some tea in the cupboards if you want to come inside.” You said to the group. They looked at one another before smiling and nodding. 

“Tea at Y/N’s! Oh, I love having tea places. I’ve never had tea at Y/N’s, but I have had tea at Yaz’s and that was great!” The Doctor rambled, which is a normal occurance you’ve found. Giving a small chuckle in response, you gave a light push and opened the door into your backyard. Stepping out, you took a deep breath and went inside your house, ready to prepare for travel and adventures galore with your new fam.

A/N: See? I can write longer chapters, I'm not a complete liar! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think <3


	4. Tea and Secrets

You stepped into the kitchen and realized that the fam weren’t behind you. You returned to the back door to find them standing there.

“What are you waiting for? Come inside!” You told them, and they soon followed you into your kitchen, watching you fumble about the cupboards until you found what you were looking for. “Aha! See? I knew I had tea.” You exclaimed as you filled your Keurig with water and turned it on. “Now, I’m going up to my room to grab a couple things and I’ll be back. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable.” You said before leaving the room. As you were walking upstairs, you heard the Doctor exclaim,

“Yaz! She’s got a sofa! I love a good sofa!” You heard her flounce on the sofa before they began talking again. Once in your room, you looked around for a small bag to pack clothes and other necessities in. Grabbing some jeans, leggings, sweats, and a couple pajama shorts, you stuffed them into one side of the bag and filled the other side with a variety of tops with a couple dresses mixed in. You moved on to undergarments and went back downstairs to grab your toothbrush and toothpaste.

“You’re already done packing? It’s only been six minutes!” The Doctor exclaimed, holding a mug of tea in her hands. They must have made it themselves after you went upstairs.

“Wow, you really are keeping time then, huh?” You said with a small laugh. “I just need to grab a few toiletries and we’re off.” 

“You only have four minutes left, Y/N, better make it fast.” Yaz joked before you headed into the bathroom. Finally finished, you returned to the gang.

“Alright, I’m set!” You said, ushering them towards the back door. They obeyed and walked back to the TARDIS, leaving their finished mugs on the counter. The Doctor was the last one in the house with you when you gasped.

“Y/N? You alright?” She questioned. You regained composure and gave a small smile.

“Of course, I just almost forgot something. I’ll meet you in the TARDIS, yeah?” You told her, hoping she’d leave you for a minute. She gave you a puzzled look before turning toward the door to the yard. You quickly turned around and opened the cupboard to grab a few pill bottles, and unbeknownst to you, the Doctor watched you do so before whipping her head back as though she had never seen anything.

“You ready?” She asked with a grin.

“Definitely.” 

A/N: Sorry this is a short one, but it's just kind of a filler chapter before the next part. Please give this a like, kudos, comment, or whatever if you're enjoying this so far! Thanks!


	5. Sleep

Stepping inside the TARDIS for the first time was something special. Well, for your first time being conscious, that is. You stood awkwardly in the doorway as the Doctor and her companions moved closer to the console. Graham looked at you from where he stood for a moment before gesturing to you to join them.

“Come on, kiddo, make yourself at home.” He said with a smile. You returned the grin and followed to where they were standing. “You might want to hold on to something,” he told you, “the first time flying is always a rough one.” You took his advice and held onto one of the orange crystals that encircled the console. The Doctor took one look at the fam before she rested her eyes on you and grinned.

“This is the best part!” She shouted. She then pressed a few buttons and rested her hand on a large lever before stopping. “Come on, fam. Let’s give Y/N a proper first time. Let’s do it together.” You, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all walked over to her place and put your hands over hers. “3, 2, 1… off we go!” She exclaimed as you all pushed down. You felt a slight jolt, which you assumed was the TARDIS taking off, before everything was still again. You all took your hands off of the lever and smiled at each other before everyone dispersed. Well, almost everyone. You and the Doctor were left alone in the room. 

“That was really something.” You spoke. She looked at you with hopeful eyes and you two stood in silence for a few moments before she snapped out of her trance and grabbed your hand in hers and dragged you down a corridor. “Uh, where are we going?” You asked. She stopped and let go of your hand before turning to you. 

“Your room, of course.” She said, gesturing to the door in front of you. You stood there for a moment before she sighed, opened the door, and grabbed your hand. Once you were pulled inside the room, the door closed, but you hardly even noticed since you were too busy admiring the bedroom. It had a dark wooden floor and pale yellow walls. There was a four poster bed with the headboard against the wall to your left, accompanied by bedside tables on either side.  
Ahead of you was a dresser with a small window situated above it, and to the left of that was a bay window. You looked at the Doctor with your mouth open and she only grinned at you before turning you to the right.  
Through another door there was a complete en suite bathroom with a large clawfoot bathtub, shower, toilet, vanity, and linen closet. “Holy shit…” You breathed.

“Oi! There will be no swearing!” The Doctor reprimanded you. You spun around to look at her before launching yourself at her with a huge hug. She was stunned for a second before she hugged you back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You squealed. She laughed as you let go. 

“Don’t thank me, this was the TARDIS’ doing, wasn’t it, old girl?” She said as she lovingly stroked the wall. You had a confused expression before there was a soft beep that sounded like the ship was agreeing. 

“The ship is sentient?” You asked incredulously. The Doctor nodded and placed your hand on the wall. Beneath your palm you could feel a slight vibration and whirring of machine parts, but there was also something else. Life. You quickly retracted your palm before slowly placing it back on the wall. “Thank you.” You whispered, and the TARDIS hummed in appreciation, causing you to smile. You let out a small yawn, trying to hide it from the Doctor, but you were unsuccessful.

“You need rest.” She told you as she pushed you out of the bathroom.

“What? No, I’m fine.” You said. She scrunched her nose in disagreement before replying.

“No, you are to rest. You are still a bit weak from your encounter with the alien.”

“But--” You started before she cut you off.

“No arguments.” She said firmly. She walked over to the right side of the bed and pulled back the duvet. “Bed. You humans need sleep, not only to recover, but as a necessary thing.” You almost said something before she shot you a pointed look and you deflated. 

“Fine.” You grumbled before toeing off your shoes and taking off your socks. You sat on the bed just staring at her. She put her hands on her hips and gave you a look. Rolling your eyes, you laid back as she pulled the covers over you. You made yourself comfortable and once she was satisfied that you were, in fact, going to rest, she left the room with a smile.  
Once she was gone, you let out a breath you didn’t think you were holding. The ache and pain seeped into your bones and you sighed to yourself. I’m more tired than I thought… and in more pain, you thought to yourself. You struggled with chronic pain and illness for a while, but you were never going to tell the Doctor that. You wanted to travel with them and worried that they’d either not let you leave to go on adventures, or they’d take you back home. Neither of which you wanted to happen. So, for now, you were going to hide it as long as you could.  
Turning onto your side, you let out a breath and closed your eyes, succumbing to the sleep that your body desperately needed.

A/N: Alrighty, two chapters in one day! I am getting good at this. Hope you enjoy <3


	6. Oops, Secret's Out

You didn’t know what time it was, but there was no light coming in through the windows, so you figured it must be night. Stretching a little bit, you heard a pop and winced. You went to stand up, but the feeling of dizziness washed over you and your vision started getting black spots, so you sat back down on the edge of the bed. Holding your head in your hands, waiting for the dizziness to go away, you made a note to remind yourself to always have water handy so as to not alarm anyone or allude to your condition. You heard the TARDIS hum with concern before you spoke.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Promise.” The TARDIS sent a disbelieving beep. “Just… don’t tell her, okay? Please?” You pleaded. There was only silence from the ship, so you hoped that was an agreement. Feeling less weak, you decided to wander around to try to find the kitchen. If there was one, at least. Opening your door, you peered into the corridor, and upon seeing that no one was awake, you started your search.  
There were so many hallways in this ship that you were sure you were lost. That is, until you came to a doorway that led into the kitchen you were looking for. You prayed silently that there were saltines in the cupboard, or at least something with salt in it, since you wanted to have at least some control over your body so no one would notice your conditions.

“Aha!” You exclaimed when you opened one of the cabinets to find a box of your favorite crackers. “Thank you!” You whispered to the ship, receiving a beep in response.

“Aha what?” A voice rang from behind you, causing you to jump in surprise and drop the box. Turning around, you saw that it was the Doctor and took in a calming breath. “Sorry…” She scrunched her nose. 

“It’s okay, you just scared me a little, that’s all.” You replied, bending down to pick up the box. However, once you stood back up, the room started to spin and your legs felt weak. Your legs buckled a bit, but you caught yourself on the counter. You closed your eyes and felt cool hands on your cheeks steadying you. You tried to shake them off, but only caused yourself to become more dizzy in the process. “M’ fine…” You mumbled. 

“No you most certainly are not!” Yelled the Doctor, causing you to wince. Waiting until you opened your eyes and were steady again, she reached into the inside pocket of her coat, retrieving a small metal cylinder with a crystal on the top. She waved it over you, a buzzing sound coming from the contraption before a beep. “Sonic screwdriver.” She stated, as if feeling your confused gaze on her. “Well, more like a sonic Swiss army knife, only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives…” She mumbled before putting the sonic back in her pocket.

“Doc, I’m fine.” You said, rolling your eyes. Trying to move toward the door, you were stopped by a hand pushing you back to where you were. Feeling a little worried with how much you were standing, you tried not to show it on your face. Attempting once more to move, the doctor gave you a hard look.

“Stop and stand still.” She commanded. Reaching into one of her pockets, which must be massive, you recognized the stethoscope. Rolling your eyes again, you huffed in annoyance. 

“Is this really necessary? I. Am. Fine.” You snapped. You were far too irritated for this, not to mention anxious about the Doctor finding out, and you could feel the blood begin to pool in your legs and feet. Shit, you thought to yourself. The Doctor looked up and quirked an eyebrow, almost as if she were reading your mind. But, that’s not possible… right? You thought.

Incorrect, actually, you heard the Doctor’s voice inside your head say, my species are telepathic. She shot you a grin when you gave her a bewildered expression. Pressing the stethoscope to your chest and grabbing your wrist, her expression went back to unreadable. You were hoping that she didn’t hear how hard, or fast, your heart was pounding, but by her expression, she did. The heart palpitations you were having were growing, and if you didn’t get out of the room, or at least out of her view, you knew you were going to pass out. You were starting to get tunnel vision.

“See? I’m perfectly fine.” You muttered, not really focusing on the Doctor.

“Your heartbeat is fast and so is your pulse. You are not fine.” The Doctor stated, but you couldn’t really make out the words, as you were fading, and fading fast. If you didn’t get out of this room right now, you were most certainly going to pass out right there on the kitchen floor. However, by the feeling of your heart dropping into your stomach, you knew that was going to become a reality very soon. 

“Really… fine, Doc.” And there comes the black spots speckled across your vision.

“Y/N, I can hear your heart rate and it seems like you know exactly what’s going on. Why don’t you just tell me?” The Doctor tried to persuade you, but you couldn’t hear her anymore. You started to sink and shake and you knew right then that you were about to drop to the ground. “Y/N?” The Doctor said to you. “Y/N.” She stated. “Y/N!” She yelled at you. That was when your body decided to give out and you collapsed to the floor. Halfway lucid enough to expect the hard floor, you were surprised to find that you fell into the soft arms of the Doctor. “I’ve got ya.” She said before you fully went unconscious.

A/N: Here's kind of a long-ish chapter, I hope you enjoy! If you have any critiques or comments, feel free to drop those below! <3


	7. Apology

Waking up to the Doctor’s worried face peering down at you was… definitely an experience. Your head was still a bit fuzzy, but at least the room had stopped spinning.

“How long was I out for?” You asked, and the Doctor gave a tight smile before replying.

“Only about two minutes. Want to tell me what that was about?” 

“Can I get away with not doing that?” 

“No.” She told you. You sighed as she helped you sit up. 

“Can we get the rest of the gang in here then? Since I can’t exactly hide it anymore, I’d rather I told everyone at the same time.” You spoke. She was silent for a minute before nodding and leaving the kitchen. After a few moments, the Doctor returned with Yaz, Ryan, and Graham in tow. 

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked. “Why is she on the floor?” Everyone looked from you to the Doctor before you spoke.

“Uh… I don’t--” You started before the Doctor gave you a look. Taking a deep breath, you said, “I, er, passed out?” 

“And?” The Doctor pushed. 

“And I have something to tell you all. I have some medical conditions that affect my daily life and I was trying to keep them hidden for as long as I could, but… well, that didn’t exactly work out.” You said and picked a spot on the floor to stare at.

“Why would you hide it from us?” Yaz asked, crouching down to your level. 

“I’ve only known you guys for a little bit, and I really want to travel with you and get to know you all better. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew that you would take me back home.” Yaz stood and looked at the Doctor. 

“You’re right.” The Doctor said with an unreadable expression. “We are taking you back home.” Before you could even get a word in, she was out of the room with a flourish of her coat, leaving you speechless. Your eyes started to mist after she left and you felt foolish for ever believing that the people you met would be any different than those you met on Earth. You stood up, closed your eyes, and braced yourself against the counter against any impending dizziness.  
When you opened your eyes, you could see all three of the remaining people in the room look at you with pity. You scoffed and rubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Don’t look at me like that,” you snapped, “I hate that look.” You were walking towards the exit when your legs began to shake and Yaz had to catch you and prop you up against herself. “I’m fine, I don’t need help.” You told her, but she just shook her head and let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, you do, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She gave your shoulder a squeeze and shot you a smile. “Ryan and Graham will talk with the Doctor, right?” She asked them, but it was more like a command since she shot them a pointed look before walking with you to your room. 

***MEANWHILE***

Ryan and Graham walked into the console room to find the Doctor buzzing over the controls.

“Er, Doc?” Graham said to grab her attention. “What you doing?” 

“Setting a course for Earth to take Y/N back home.” She grumbled. 

“Why would you do that?” Graham asked.

“She lied and it’s not safe for her to travel with us.” 

“To be frank, Doctor, it’s not safe for any of us to travel, but we do anyway.” Ryan stated, walking over to the console.   
“Y/N has medical conditions that could put the safety of you all in danger and I cannot risk that.” She said. Graham let out a chuckle before speaking. 

“Doc, we are all a liability to each other. I’m the oldest one ‘ere, and a cancer survivor to boot, and Ryan has dyspraxia.” At this, the Doctor paused piloting the TARDIS and turned to look at them. 

“You should go apologize to her.” Ryan said. She nodded quietly as she walked toward your room.

***

A/N: Sorry this is short, but here's a little cliffhanger to get you through till the next chapter <3


	8. A Loving Thanks

When you and Yaz arrived at your room and walked in, you realized that there was no point in even going there. You hadn’t even had the chance to unpack, so everything was still in your bag. You sat down on the side of the bed with your head in your hands. You felt Yaz sit and put an arm around your shoulders.

“I feel so stupid!” You said. “I should have just lied and said that I was just tired or dehydrated.”

“Y/N, you know that the Doctor would have found out sooner or later.” Yaz told you.

“I know, but I would rather it have been later so I could have at least gone on one adventure with you all.” A tear rolled down your cheek before you wiped it away. “It was just nice to have someone not know about my conditions so that I could be treated like a normal person for once.” You said, the tears coming more frequently now. You hated being like this, showing emotion in front of other people. You wanted to give the impression that you were strong, but your resolve was breaking. Yaz pulled you into a tight hug, rubbing small circles on your back as you cried into her shoulder.

“Sweetheart, that doesn’t mean that we can’t still keep in touch.” She said as she pulled away from the embrace. 

“How would we keep in touch?” 

“Cell phones exist, Y/N.” She chuckled. You let out a wet laugh and wiped away the remaining tears off your cheeks. “Here,” she said, holding out her hand for your phone, “give me your phone and I’ll put our numbers in.” After she put their phone numbers in your phone, you heard a knock at the door. Yaz shot you a knowing smile before walking toward the door and opening it. 

“Can I speak with Y/N?” You heard the Doctor’s voice ask. Yaz looked at you and you gave a nod. She opened the door wider so the Doctor could come into the room. Yaz gave you a reassuring smile before leaving you two alone. “Can I sit?” The Doctor asked. You gave a nod and moved over to put some space between you two. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t unpacked anything, so I’ll be out rather quickly.” You told her.

“Y/N, that’s not what I came to talk to you about.” Your head lifted when she said that. “I came to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” You asked. 

“After talking with Ryan and Graham, I see that I jumped to conclusions. I want to keep my fam as safe as possible, but that’s impossible to do. You have to know that I can’t keep you safe, everything will be a danger to you, and I can’t protect you.”

“I figured, and I don’t expect you to.” 

“Alright then, well that’s that.” The Doctor said, standing up and moving toward the door. 

“Wait, that’s it? That’s all you’re going to say?” You questioned incredulously.

“I thought I would give you some time to unpack?” 

“So… I can stay?” 

“Of course, always glad to have another member of the fam.” She said. You gave a big grin and jumped up to embrace the Doctor.

“Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you!” You exclaimed, planting a big kiss on the Doctor’s cheek and turning around to unpack your things. What you perhaps didn’t notice was the blush that started to creep up on the Doctor’s cheeks as she mumbled a quick “you’re welcome” before leaving you.

A/N: Greetings, I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. As always, critiques and comments are always welcome <3


	9. Info

After putting all of your clothes in the dresser, and your toiletries in the linen closet, you clasped your hands together and smiled. This was yours, all yours, and you still couldn’t believe it. You were still nervous about slipping up again, and being sent home, since you didn’t exactly tell the whole truth. Walking out into the corridor, the voices of the gang filled your ears as you walked closer to the console room. 

“Y/N!” Yaz called you over to where they were gathered. “The Doctor just told us the news!” She grinned at you. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz gave you a tight hug before looking back at the Doctor. 

“Now, before we start traveling, I need to know all I can about your condition.” The Doctor told you. “So what is it exactly?”

You gave a big sigh before speaking. “Can we sit?” You asked. The Doctor nodded and gestured over to the steps. You all sat down and you took a deep breath, fidgeting with your hands, before you started. “I… er, I have…” You were so nervous that you started to shake slightly. You felt Graham give your shoulder a light squeeze and when you looked at the Doctor, she gave you a reassuring smile. “So, I have a medical condition called POTS--” 

“What, like pots and pans?” Ryan joked, earning a look from Graham and an elbow to the ribs from Yaz. “Sorry…” He mumbled. 

“S’ fine. Anyway, I have a medical condition called POTS. It stands for postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome. So, basically, whenever I stand up, the blood pools in my feet and legs, and instead of my heart rate going up a little to regulate it, it goes up a lot but the blood just stays there. Because of the lack of oxygen to my brain, I end up passing out.” You finished, not making eye contact. 

“Is there anything that helps?” The Doctor inquired. 

“I mean, there’s no cure for it, but there are some things that help. A lot of water and a high sodium diet, not many big meals, but smaller, snack-like ones.” 

“Well, I always carry a cheese and pickle sandwich. I can always make extra.” Said Graham. 

“That actually sounds great, Graham, thank you.” You shot him a smile. 

“Right then, who’s ready for an adventure?” The Doctor asked you all before getting up and flitting around the console setting a course to somewhere or other. 

A/N: Very short chapter because I didn't want to shove everything into one chapter, ya know? Enjoy and as always, feel free to comment critiques, opinions, and thoughts! <3


	10. Foreshadowing Heat

As soon as the Doctor landed the TARDIS, you were at the door, giddy with excitement. The rest of the fam laughed at your reaction. 

“What? I’m excited.” You pouted. The Doctor marched over to the door and opened it, letting the light of wherever you were pour in. You all followed her outside. The sun was almost blinding and instantly you felt the heat of where you were.

“So, Y/N, this is what I presume to be your first alien planet. Don’t. Touch. Anything.” The Doctor told you. You gave a nod and started to head off when the Doctor caught your hand. “Not so fast, I’d like to keep an eye on you.” She said, not dropping your hand. 

“What planet is this, Doc?” Graham inquired, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. 

“This is Bruvoldaveer. Beautiful, right?” 

“Er, I suppose you could say that.” Ryan said. It sure was… something. The planet was covered in golden sand dunes, stretching as far as the eyes could see, and it was eerily quiet. “Why are we here?” 

“Sinclair, have some imagination!” The Doctor exclaimed, dropping your hand and waving her arms about. You all looked at the Doctor and she slumped her shoulders and gave a pout. “Fine, the TARDIS picked up some odd energy so I thought we’d investigate. Now come on gang!” She said, walking forward before stopping. You all watched in disgust as she picked up some of the shimmering sand and put it in her mouth.

“Doctor!” You started forward. “Why would you put dirt in your mouth?”

“Technically, it’s sand. Why? Did you want some?” She held out her hand.

“Er, no, I… already ate?” You told her, earning a shrug as she put more sand in her mouth. 

“This way!” She said, turning and walking towards the dunes to the left, you and the fam followed suit. The heat of the planet was intense, the air was thick and made it difficult to breathe. Beads of sweat started to form at your brow. You really hated heat, especially the effect it had on your body.   
You all had been walking for what felt like hours, but was probably just 45 minutes, before coming upon a small encampment nestled into the side of a dune, near a small body of water that was almost completely dried up. 

“Aha! Life!” Said Graham. He made a move forward before the Doctor stopped him with her arm. “What?”

“Something is off here,” she said, scrunching her nose a bit, “and I intend to figure out what that is.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve you shoving more dirt in your mouth, I’m in.” You said. 

“Sand, Y/N. It was sand, dirt has different undertones.” You raised your brows at her words before shaking your head. Just as you think you couldn’t be fazed by the weird things that came out of the Doctor’s mouth, you were proven wrong. 

“Cool, cool… right. Can we go inside those tents? It is boiling out here.” Your heart was pounding in your chest, your body beginning to sway a little bit because of the intense heat. You hoped that no one noticed. 

“Er, yeah.” The Doctor told you, furrowing her brows a bit before walking towards the tent. You all followed after her into one of the tents. If you thought that inside the makeshift shelter was going to be at least a little cooler than the outside, and make the air a bit easier to breathe, you were sorely mistaken.

“How is it hotter inside?” Yaz exclaimed, removing her leather jacket. The Doctor shrugged in response as she looked about the tent, looking over the dusty bits and bobs. 

“So, where is this energy coming from?” You asked her.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied. She took out her sonic and scanned the area. Checking her sonic, she scrunched up her nose in confusion. “It’s gone now, whatever it was.”

“Good.” You said. “Can we go now?” She nodded and you all started to head back to the TARDIS. Somehow, the trek back seemed quicker than the time it took to get to the tent. Once you and the rest of the fam reached the TARDIS and stepped inside, you gave an audible sigh of relief at the coolness of the ship. Walking over to one of the orange crystals, you sank down to sit on the floor. You caught the Doctor’s eye and she walked over, eyes filled with concern. 

“You alright?” She asked as she crouched down, a cool hand pressed to your forehead. You gave a little laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My body just doesn’t handle heat very well, that’s all. Promise we won’t go to any burning hellscape planets?” She gave you a grin before jumping up and pulling some levers on the console before you felt the TARDIS take off. You saw her press another lever next to the controls and watched as a golden custard cream landed in her hand. Popping it into her mouth, she punched in some coordinates.

“One non-boiling planet coming up!” The Doctor shouted, a few crumbs falling onto her jacket.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I kind of wanted the reader to have at least one alien planet experience before picking up with the series plot. I'm wondering what that energy was, aren't you?


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, all. So, after reading through everything I've written, I've decided that I kind of want to rewrite/start over. I hope you don't hold it against me, I'm just not very happy with my writing. Thoughts, criticisms, and feelings are appreciated as always. Thank you <3


	12. REWRITTEN - Not A Chapter

Greetings, all! I am writing to let you know that I have started on my other fic under the same name and the first chapter is up! Please go check it out and tell me what you think <3

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775960/chapters/59909962


End file.
